Behind Paranoid Eyes
by The Death Grip
Summary: 13 year old Gohan can't ignore the voice in the back of his head, he wants to but he can't.[rating will go up later, first fic]
1. Prologue

A simple note before you read;

This fiction is merely a creation, and yes the characters may be OOC. Do **not **leave reviews telling me to either change the character's disposition or to leave the story off in the dust, because I will not. The rating will change higher later on, and please- if you do not like dark or violent things, don't read this. Thank you and enjoy, for this I've been thinking about for at least 5 months now.

_**Behind Paranoid Eyes**_

_**Prologue**_

_Why this happened, I don't know. Why the world suddenly is black, I don't know. Why I'm still alive, I don't know. All I do know is that – I'm a paranoid freak._

"For the last time, I didn't do it!"

ChiChi sighed agitatedly, rubbing the her temples with her worn out fingers while she examined the piece of wood stuck in one of the living room walls, with supposedly 'ketchup' dried on the edges. She had nagged at her son for the past half an hour, throwing many questions at him about the wood. He had said he didn't do it, but she hardly believed him after the strange behavior he'd been since nearly one year ago. The boy was now 13, and she'd suspected it to stop.

"Gohan, just please tell me the truth. I don't want to be yelling all night and neither do you. Just tell me, did you do this to the wall?"

A long silence erupted before Gohan had attempted to say anything, but instead of speaking, he turned around and walked up the stairs and to his room, shutting the door quietly behind.

"Gohan!" ChiChi groaned and fell back onto the couch, her palm on her forehead and her other arm limply hanging off the side. She'd given up on the boy, and decided they needed a break- a long break.

66666666666666666666666666666

The bright neon numbers on the clock showed 11:46, one minute after his original 'bed time', but that bed time was back a few years ago, when he was a little boy with non-stop work to do. Homework mostly, but since he wasn't accepted into the public school he was chosen to go to, his mother had tried home schooling him for countless days, but hadn't succeeded. Of course he loved to learn new things when he was a little boy, but it had become a struggle for he could not concentrate anymore.

He stared out of the window which was covered in condensed fog from the rain that had fallen previously that evening, not blinking at all. He had on the dark purple gi which he wore at the Cell Games, but he hadn't kept it on all of the days afterwards from it. It was torn up still, and dried blood covered a lot of areas but he wanted to treasure the clothing as a memory.

Sighing, Gohan fell onto his bed, going into a deep slumber until the next day woke upon him.

Although it seemed as if he hated ChiChi, he didn't. There was just something- or rather _someone_ in the deep back of his head, begging to be released, _begging _to escape the dark depths of the twisted mind, and he couldn't help but listen to it.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 **

_Short, yes but it's just a little something to let you know how this is gonna be… although this is NOTHING like what will come later ;D Letting you in on some little secrets so I keep your interest, yes this will turn out to be bloody, a possessed Gohan (oh, can you think of something… possessed? All you Majin Vegeta fans, think ;D) and mhmm Vegeta will be in the story later on. This is I'd say an AU? I don't know, but it's not following the DBZ story line. Anyways the first chapter will come out in the least a month, psh I know I'll get to it in 1 week possibly._


	2. I'm not going

**Behind Paranoid Eyes**

**1 I don't want to go**

"Dinner's ready, sweatie!" ChiChi finished cutting the cooked meat in half and set a fairly large piece on a plate, then on another. Putting some other side dishes on the edges, she quickly set the plates on the kitchen table then attended to her youngest son in the highchair. Fixing the baby's bid, she gave him the warm milk from the microwave and smiled at his sweet face. Little Goten looked exactly like Goku, she was happy at the thought.

Hearing the TV in the living room shut off, she knew it was finally a commercial break and that her son would be in his seat in less than a millisecond. Of course, she was correct.

"How about lamb tonight? You need some good protein!"

Gohan nodded his head in agreement and took a chug of his drink before chowing down. He looked over at his little brother and smiled, watching him eat the small pieces of fruit on the tray.

"Dear, how would you like to go on a vacation with Bulma and the gang from the Kame house in a couple days?" ChiChi asked, hoping her son would agree without question.

"A vacation? Why?"

"Why? What do you mean 'why'!" the widowed wife yelled, without noticing the shock she'd sent to her son. She closed her mouth suddenly then took a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Gohan."

The boy raised a brow and sat still in his chair, "Well I was just wondering why so suddenly."

"I think we just need a break from living here for a little bit, only 2 weeks. Besides Krillin is going, and I know you two are good friends. Little Goten will come along too."

Thinking for a moment, Gohan narrowed his eyes and suddenly felt a flip flop in his stomach. "You just want to get away from the memories, don't you?"

"What? Gohan, don't talk in that tone of voice with me young man!"

Growling, the hybrid Saiyan ignored his mother's warning and continued, "You want to forget about Dad and everything about him, right? And for _two weeks!_ Why!"

Taken back by her son's comment, ChiChi stood up and clenched her fingers into fists, making the table shake and Goten to stare blankly at the situation. "Son Gohan, you're in your room for the rest of the night, and you are dismissed now! I didn't raise you like this, now go!"

Giving one last glare at his mother, Gohan left the table and paced back to his room, slamming the door in anger.

Taking the confused Goten out of his high chair, ChiChi silently thought to herself in worry.

'This isn't the Gohan I used to know. I hope it's just a 13 year old thing.'

----

"_Now do you see Gohan? She wants to take you away, I told you long before but you never listened, did you? It's been 2 years and you haven't done anything about it!"_

"Shut up!"

"_No, you shut up. You've got one day- ONE day to realize what you're going to become, and if you're weak enough to let it happen, that's what you'll get."_

"Look, whoever or whatever you are, just get the hell out of my mind and go torture someone else! You've already done enough things to me!"

"_One two three four five six"_

"Stop."

"_One two three four five six"_

"**Stop."**

"_One two three four five six!"_

"Stop-!"

"_One two three four five six!"_

Gohan started to shake his head with his eyes shut tight, he gripped onto the curtains on the windows and gritted his teeth. "Don't Gohan, don't!" he yelled to himself, accidentally ripping one of the silky smooth garnets.

"_One Two Three Four Five SIX"_

"_One Two Three Four Five SIX!"_

"_One Two Three Four Five-"_

"**SIX." **Opening the coal black eyes of his, Gohan looked at the palm of his hands, noticing he'd squeezed to hard and his nails had dug in to skin, sending drops of dark red liquid onto the floor. He looked over at his desk and sat down at the chair, staring at the piles of books in front of him. Reaching out with one hand he grabbed one, which read "_Science and Math: The Start"_. He looked at the cover for a moment before it suddenly started to melt under his grasp, the color staining the white carpet below him. He stared at it blankly for a moment, taking in at what had just happened and then went for another one.

This book was on social studies and the great pasts to Japan and the surroundings. It was a thick encyclopedia indeed, and there were many images and colorful illustrations mapping out the geography of the land.

He grabbed one of the pages, then without any more thought tore it out. He felt a rush of relief and started to tear out the others at an incredible speed, shredding the book to shreds until the very last back cover. He smirked and grabbed the others, doing the same. Soon enough there was a large pile of torn up paper on the floor and an empty shelf on the desk. He liked the idea of getting rid of learning, the thing that had always stressed him since he was a little boy.

Gohan looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed and groaned at the time, 8:53. It was still way too early to go to bed, so he decided he should take a little walk out in the woods.

----

"Hey Mom! ChiChi just called, and we're gonna go on a vacation for a couple weeks!" Bulma yelled as loud as she could while she ran through out the house, already packing things she really didn't need.

"Oh that's good! When are you going Bulma deary?" the squeaky sound of Bunny's voice came through the open windows, where she was watering the perfectly green grass in C.C.'s front yard.

"In a couple days, so do you mind if you'd watch Trunks for me?"

"Not at all!"

"Good, you know how to take care of him, right?"

"Of course, anyways Vegeta will be here if I need help, so there's nothing to worry about." With a smile, Bunny went back to watering the plants, humming a little tune to keep her occupied.

Bulma sighed of relief, she thought she'd need to find a baby sitter if her mom couldn't handle the baby, or worse take him (although it's not that she didn't want to) and have to sacrifice the duty of the half Saiyan. Vegeta should be there at least in the area, and she knows he'd do anything for his son's sake. He just never showed it.

Watching the baby's crib until he fell asleep, she looked around to see the room was spotless again. 'Mom.' She thought and smiled. She'd been lucky neither of her parents had gone to the hospital in there past couple of years, now they're becoming older. Well what do you expect from multibillionaire people who are scientists and can come up with any medicine or machine?

Stretching her arms out, Bulma went back to packing up some things for the trip, going to the bathroom first.

---------

Now at the Kame house, things were going different. ChiChi had just called them to ask, and of course they said yes- just to get out of that small little house surrounded by water, which sometimes made Krillin stomach sick.

"Roshi! Are you going or what?"

"Heheh…" the old man peered up from his magazine on the couch and grinned, "No I think I'll stay and watch the house. Unless, Bulma's going, right?"

Krillin groaned and slapped his forehead, "No she's not."

Roshi sunk in the sofa and frowned, taking another magazine from Turtle who didn't really have a clue of what was going on.

"Yamcha! Are you going?"

"Yes! There's nothing else to do around here!"

"Okay, and it's not because Bulma's going too, right?" the bald fighter cocked an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. He knew Yamcha still had feelings for his long time girlfriend.

Blushing, Yamcha stuttered out the word 'no', but Krillin had no doubt he was lying. He shrugged anyways, and looked out of the window to see the full moon that the water had reflected, making it seem as if the area was in daylight. He sighed and leaned against the window sill, thinking about the Cell Games from two years ago.

'At least nothing bad is happening, Goku, or else we'd need you bad. But I still don't understand why you haven't chosen to come back?'

------

Walking along the man made path that started out the woods, Gohan tried to take deep breaths to return back to earth, with his head down and a smug upon his face. He walked passed a little pond where random cricket chirps and frog croaks tuned and picked up a rock, tossing it into the dead middle. Everything went silent for a few moments until the amphibians decided to strike up their tune again, seeming louder than before.

Annoyed, the hybrid Saiyan growled and took a larger rock, one bigger than the size of his head and chucked it into the water, making an entire wave splash over the surroundings. This time nothing was heard except for the sound of crunching leaves as he continued to walk down the scattered path. There was absolutely nothing to do at this time of year since no one lived around the Son family, and there was no point in training since nothing bad was bound to happen. Besides there wasn't anyone strong enough _to _train with now.

Should he go on the vacation? It would be nice to see Krillin and the gang again, but he liked it where he was. In the nature, surrounded by quietness and nothing to bother him.

'Maybe if Vegeta stays he'll let me spar with him.'

After finding out his new achieved level from a couple years ago, he wanted to continue to train and see if there was another level he could pass, and then someday if his father came back he could show him and make him even prouder than he already was. But was he proud? Yea, he had to be. Gohan was stronger than Goku! Vegeta never even expected _that _to happen! He was only half of a Saiyan, too!

The wind started to pick up a little bit, and a little rumble shook the earth's surface. Gohan looked up at the sky, although he couldn't see anything he could make out light outlines of dark grey storm clouds. A flash a light emerged, and little droplets of rain started to drip down on his face cooling off his burning cheeks from the sudden anger earlier.

'It wasn't suppose to storm tonight, was it?' he thought, stopping at a large rock to sit on, 'Good.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Slooooooow moow…. Well the first real chapter, how do you like it? R&R and thanks to my one reviewer from the prologue! I'm changing the summary, so I get more readers P _


	3. The psychiatrist, devil of a human

**Behind Paranoid Eyes**

**2 The psychiatrist, devil of a human**

She'd made a decision. A completely stupid and hard decision. She was going to have her son see a psychiatrist.

Believing that these people weren't any help at all made the decision hard for her, since most of her teachings had come from her parents and knowledge. With another unbearable outburst late last night, that's what had decided it all. She didn't know what in the world was going on with her little Son Gohan at all, this wasn't a thing like him! Nothing!

_Two weeks couldn't be so bad…_ she thought, staring at the light gray ceiling above. ChiChi stepped out of bed and dragged herself to her bathroom. She looked into the mirror, noticing the shade of black starting to creep up under her eyes. It was from the strange sound coming from her son's room that kept her up every night. Every time she went to check on him, he wouldn't answer or open the door, and it was usually locked.

Deciding to lose the thoughts for a little while, ChiChi had made some fresh, warm coffee to start the day and begin to pack later. Two weeks of paradise and relaxation! What could be better? Best of all, she was going to be with her most cherished friends which she always enjoyed being around.

After finishing the last of her drink, the widowed mother walked back upstairs to wake her youngest son up to get him started on the day. Warm milk was already in the microwave ready to be drunken for the little one.

"Good morning Goten." ChiChi whispered as she uncovered the hybrid from his blankets. He stirred a bit before popping one eye open, then the next, already alert with energy to see his mom. He smiled lightly and yawned, pushing himself off the drooled on sheets.

The peaceful moment didn't last for long as a loud bang erupted from the room to the left causing both mother and son to jump. ChiChi shook her head and put an ear against the wall to hear what was going on in the next room. She heard more of that carving noise that sent shivers down her spine every night, the sound tickled her ears and brain at the same time.

Without another thought, she lifted Goten out of his crib and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

She had made an appointment for Gohan to see the psychiatrist later that day, and did not wish to tell him before hand. Who knows what disastrous things could happen?

Just then, there he appeared before his little brother, staring at the toddler in a curious way, as if he'd never seen him before.

"Well, good morning Gohan. You know, you don't have to get up _this _early. Would you like some breakfast?"

The hybrid turned his gaze towards his mother, blank coal black eyes catching hers. ChiChi turned away to avoid any other arguments that were to come.

"What?" Gohan asked, taking a seat at one of the wooden chairs as if everything were suppose to be normal.

"We're going to the store later, and I'd like you to come get out of the house."

"Well, I guess."

ChiChi looked at her son for a moment, shrugged, and continued working at the stove.

Gohan smiled slightly and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He looked at his little brother drink hungrily from the bottle of milk. "Mom, is Goten going to go to school?"

"Of course. After all, I doubt _he'll _turn out to be a world hero. At least I know there won't be anymore disturbances for long time."

The faking Saiyan grinned and lowered his head to the table. "I know mom, he _won't_ turn out the way I did. He'll be a perfect son, right?" he looked up at ChiChi with a smile, one that looked innocent and perfect for the 13 year old boy.

She set out a couple plates of French toast and bacon, then sat down to face her son. His last statement with his actions confused her quite a bit. Mood swings? She decided to change the subject, "How've you been feeling lately?"

"The same." he took one plate of toast and started to chew, still keeping an eye on his mother.

"And the same meaning as…?"

"I thought you knew." Gohan knew what his mom was going to do, she was going to send him to some sort of therapist. A sly smirk formed on his lips, _Let her._

She noticed the slight expression change on his face, trying to take in his mood. "Just a question." _I'll let the psychiatrist handle the question part._

With the rest of breakfast eaten up, there was nothing much left for ChiChi to do rather than clean the dishes, wash cloths, clean the house… the list went on.

---

Gohan sat at his bed, thinking of many things to do but not having any brain to figure out which one to do first. He smelled. Yeah, a shower would be good first. He had to _impress the psychiatrist _for their first meeting later. He walked across the hall to the small bathroom and removed his only favorite piece of clothing. He set the purple gi on the counter by the sink then turned the water all the way to hot. Boiling hot. He actually really couldn't feel much of a difference in the water temperatures, must've been some weird sense.

As the water soaked his ebony black hair, his brain started to relax and concentrate for what seemed like the first time- in a long time. He felt at ease for a moment, and he liked that feeling. Back to the old Son Gohan.

'_Don't block it out.'_

The teen snapped his eyes open, "Can't you just let me be for **once** in my life!" he yelled to that voice.

"_Why, your life is nothing but dried up memories."_

Ignoring what he thought wasn't real, Gohan finished his shower and dressed once again in the purple gi. Maybe some television would clear his mind?

---

It was three in the afternoon, usually a time when ChiChi would nap or take a break, but it wasn't going to be like that today.

"Gohan! Come on, let's go!"

"I'm coming, hold on!" finishing his last piece of work, Son left everything settled on his bed and ran downstairs, finding that his mother had already gotten in the car, but there was no Goten. He got into the front seat besides her and snapped his seat belt, although he didn't really need it.

"Where's Goten?" he asked while relaxing back into the leather seats.

"Well your Grandpa stopped by earlier, but unfortunately you didn't hear me calling you. He said he'd watch Goten until we came back." she gave her son a disapproved glance then fixed her eyes on the road.

"Sorry, I was working on something."

"Oh yea, speaking of that, I've been hearing weird noises coming out of your room lately… what have you been doing?"

Gohan shook his head lightly, "Nothing. It's a surprise."

ChiChi relaxed a bit when he'd said that, hopefully it _was _a good surprise.

"Well, what ever it is, can you please be a little quieter?"

"Sure Mom."

Another hour or so, when the two reached the city, the sun was beginning to haze off its bright yellow, and started to turn a lighter shade of orange. "Ugh, it's gonna be dark when we get home." pulling up to a brown brick building, ChiChi stopped and turned off the car. The place was titled "Dr. Injenue's Office"… _How original. _Gohan thought sarcastically.

Once again faking his questions, "Why are we here?" he asked innocently, following behind his short mother.

"We have to stop here for a minute or two."

_More like an hour or two._

They entered the main door, with a little bell ringing to notify someone has come inside.

"Hello." a man with a plaid brown suite sat at a small desk right to the left of the entrance, a tag clearly printed with the words "Check In" stuck right in front of him. The few pieces of hair on his head were slicked back, obviously an older guy. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes. I was wondering if Dr. Injenue is available at the moment? I know we have to check in and all, but this is pretty urgent."

"She has about another 10 minutes with a patient right now, she should be out soon. You can go ahead and take a seat in the lobby."

"Thank you." ChiChi slightly nodded her head and seemed to rush to the sitting room. She and Dr. Injenue, or FeFe, had met back after she'd given birth to Gohan. She'd seen the psychiatrist for a few weeks after the birth just to ease her life down a little bit. She trusted her.

"Mom, this _is_ a therapy office, right?" Gohan was getting a little impatient, he wanted to see this 'devil of a human' before that voice started to control him again.

"Yes, I know the doctor. I saw her after giving birth to you." the raven haired women smiled sweetly to her son, hoping he'd be reassured by kind actions.

The Saiyan just sat back, folding his arms across his chest for another 10 minutes when a man with shaded eyes and a confused expression came out, murmuring many things under his breath. He watched the man walk out of the door. Weird.

Coming out less than 15 seconds later was a short women, with curly short black hair and glasses to match. She had a long skirt that went to her black high heel shoes, marked with flowers of all colors. Her expression was one of complete happiness and a care-free temper, Gohan turned green. That couldn't be, no one could be like that. The doctor was masking it.

She walked up to the Check In desk and wrote something down, then turned to ChiChi and Gohan.

"Hello, how are you two?" she smiled, pushing her glasses up her pale nose.

Gohan looked the other direction and frowned just a little to be noticed. ChiChi on the other hand, stood up to shake hands with the short lady. "Hello Dr. Injenue! It's been a while, eh?"

"ChiChi…? Wow you've changed!" the women returned the hand shake.

The widowed wife's face turned a bit red in anger, hoping the doctor didn't mean change by getting older.

"How have you been doing? Take a seat in my office, come on."

"Gohan?" ChiChi nodded for her son to follow them, and with a grunt he did.

Dr. Injenue closed the door behind them and sat on a dark green sofa, crossing her legs with that cheesy grin on her face.

"Wow, is this Gohan? He's gotten SO big! And look at all of those muscles! What a _handsome _young man!"

ChiChi snickered, her cheeks flushing a bit as if it were her mother talking about her boyfriend. Gohan mused back with a disturbed look on his face, he wasn't used to being noticed like that.

"Yes, that's him. 13 and still young!"

"Wow, it's been that long since I've last seen you? So, how have things been?"

"Oh, they're fine. Just some difficulties with the family, but that's it. If you don't mind, could I speak with you in private?" ChiChi stood, waiting for the doctor to direct her somewhere else.

"Oh of course, here why doesn't Gohan step outside for a minute, you can go sit in the lobby deary."

He stood with his arms still folded, then walked briskly out of the small room. He sat on one of the couches and caught the desk person staring at him. The boy snarled back.

…

"So, what's the problem?" Dr. Injenue motioned for ChiChi to reason with her.

"Well, you see… I don't know how to begin. It's not me, it's my son. He's just not himself." her gaze shifted to the table separating the two sofas.

"Explain, please."

"Well you see, Gohan is usually a happy kid. Does his homework, listens to his mother, you know. But these past two years he's just been… like, not to be judgmental or anything to him, kind of like a devil child."

The doctor laughed lightly, "Devil child as in 'Don't tell me what to do,' or 'I'm old enough now,'?"

"No, no not in that way at all. By devil child- I mean _devil child._"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Okay I should stop there._**

**_Well, hello all readers! I'm terribly sorry for the ridiculous late update, but forgiveness is forgiveness, doesn't matter. Carrying on! I've been reading so, so many fanfictions lately and I've gotten so many I want to add to my favorites list. I think I've been rather reading and learning that writing and sharing! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I finally thought of a good, stable plot from here and on. I really think this will turn out to be a great piece, it's my first… so yea me! … Before I write an author's note longer than the story, I have one thing. I'm running out of ways to describe ChiChi. I keep saying "ChiChi said, ChiChi did, blablabla" is there any other way to say her name besides widowed wife, etc. Anything would be appreciated._**

_**OKAY ENOUGH AUTHOR NOTES!**_

_**Thank you! **_


End file.
